


【盾冬】小鹿巴奇（兽人AU

by Ollie_XIXIstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_XIXIstucky/pseuds/Ollie_XIXIstucky
Summary: 不知道从哪一天开始，地球上出现了第一位兽人，紧接着，两位三位四位……小鹿巴奇是统计的第32557038位兽人。





	【盾冬】小鹿巴奇（兽人AU

**Author's Note:**

> 无营养小甜甜甜甜甜品w

地球上开始分成两大阵营，人类——兽人。

兽人强大，智慧，他们有人的思想，动物的体魄。你能想象拥有150IQ的棕熊是一种怎样的生物吗。

他们之中也许有的特征并不明显，或许是脊尾出现一条毛茸茸的小尾巴？或许是头发里面偷偷藏着的小耳朵？或许是蓝眼睛里放大缩小的一线瞳孔？或许是嘴巴里令人震悚的两只能轻易刺穿皮肤的虎牙？人首马身也不再是神话故事。

部分兽人甚至获得了超自然能力，似乎兽人开始了疯狂的进化。

小鹿巴奇，出生在布鲁克林。他并没有细长的小鹿脚脚，但跑起来并不会比其他真正的小鹿慢。他有一条小尾巴，能够受控制的上下跳动。他有高高的鹿茸，恰如其分地埋在栗色的半长发中间，像是极完美的装饰物。看起来他只是一个天生的萌物，并没有像老虎狮子那般的强壮，兽人也不过如此。

不，他很幸运。他拥有超自然能力，交流与控制自然动物，当然不包括兽人人类在内，他的体液是良好的修复剂，所以他的治愈能力强到几乎没有东西能对他造成伤害。

他有一个非常要好的朋友——史蒂夫。巴奇只记得自己有记忆以来这个家伙就一直在他身边了，天知道他们是怎么认识的。

史蒂夫是个人类，甚至比普通人类还要差一点。他身体很弱，每次都会被小混混堵在小巷打得遍体凌伤，因为混混们害怕他的正义，他们打不倒史蒂夫的精神，便拿他的身体出气。还好史蒂夫也很幸运，他有巴奇。

巴奇总是不厌其烦的帮他舔过每一处伤口，伤口便会像魔法一样消失的无隐无踪。但是巴奇也经常抱怨，伤，他能治好，但是疼，史蒂夫还是会感受到的。

史蒂夫坚强的摇头，不疼，从来就不会疼。

巴奇跟他说，你就不能逃一次吗，为了我？

史蒂夫说，我不会逃，让我自己承受这些伤就好。

巴奇哭着说他混蛋，以后都不会帮他治疗了，但是每次看着史蒂夫回到家又是鼻青脸肿的，就还是会气呼呼的把他推到浴室脱光他的衣服，一遍一遍的帮他清理伤口，用舌头。

史蒂夫不明白巴奇为什么对他这么好，他的运气难道是上辈子都没用过，凑着凑着这辈子享受来了？

但是他也非常私心的享受着巴奇对他的好。，这就是为什么他总是会烦恼，巴奇太受欢迎了。

巴奇是布鲁克林一枝花，女孩们会笑呵呵地往他的鹿茸上挂蝴蝶结，男孩们会悄咪咪地揉他小鹿尾巴。但是巴奇从来不会生气，还会招来漂亮的小蝴蝶停在自己的鹿茸上让女孩们拍照，摇动着小鹿尾巴礼貌的躲开男孩们的触碰，因为他知道史蒂夫不喜欢他被碰。

史蒂夫和巴奇是好朋友，过分好的那种。他们互相喜欢，互相也偷偷藏着这个小秘密。

有一次，男孩们邀请了巴奇去变装派对，巴奇答应了，但是他没有和史蒂夫讲，他知道史蒂夫肯定不会让他去那种派对。

他装扮成了圣诞小鹿，男孩女孩都笑他作弊，【你根本就没有变装，只是换了衣服而已！】

巴奇假装生气的跺脚，【你们这样笑话我我就把圣诞老人驼去别的地方不给你们送礼物啦！】

一切都进展的顺利，派对上歌舞升平，小鹿巴奇握着一杯牛奶在人群中间穿来穿去，

【不好意思浣熊老兄，踩到你的尾巴了。】

【螳螂小姐你今天的真的美若天仙。】

【蜘蛛弟弟，酷极了。】

【喔喔喔，这是蝴蝶翅膀吗，天啊真炫。】

巴奇哈哈大笑，小鹿尾巴兴奋的上下跳动。

突然有人揪住了他的尾巴，他吃痛的转过身，撞上了三个男孩。他们比巴奇要高一点，眼里很明显就是色眯眯的眼神。可是单纯的小鹿巴奇怎么知道。

他认真对他们说，【揪人尾巴可是不好的行为噢，不过巴奇哥哥今天就当没事啦。】

一个男孩摸他的脸蛋，巴奇满脸疑惑的躲开，【真是奇怪，你们要干什么呀。】

又一个男孩粗鲁的拉住他的手臂，把他拉到了无光无人的角落，三个男孩重重围住了他。巴奇不知所措，扭动手腕挣扎着，【你们，无礼的家伙，到底想干什么？】

一个男孩轻吹口哨，【小鹿比我听说的还要再可爱许多呢。】

巴奇恼羞的红了脸，因为一个男孩凑到他的颈边向他敏感的脖子吹气。

巴奇挣不开，他们三个人的力气太大了。他眼圈红红，那个男孩舔到了他的脖子，他觉得难受极了，双腿不受控制的打颤。

他终于明白史蒂夫为什么不让他来这样的派对，他开始想史蒂夫了，他在心里发誓如果他这次能跑掉他以后一定好好听史蒂夫的话。

突然一个黑色的影子撞了过来，力气大的把缠在巴奇身上的男孩撞到了地上。黑影突然长出了手，拉着巴奇的手往人群里面钻。

三个男孩气冲冲的拨开人群找跑掉的小鹿，巴奇高高的鹿茸非常容易暴露，于是黑影特别聪明的用衣服套住了巴奇的脑袋，巴奇看不到路了，晕乎乎的就跟着黑影走，他看到彩色地砖变成了水泥地板。

哗——的一下，巴奇能看到了……四周围都是黑乎乎的。他紧张的看着黑影，【你是谁啊，不过…还是要非常谢谢你！】

黑影不作声，巴奇习惯周围的黑之后才发现，他现在处于派对房间的后巷，眼前的黑影是一个吸血鬼装扮的家伙，他躲在阴影里，巴奇看不清他的样子，他发现他还要比自己要矮一个头。黑影慢慢从阴影里走出来，【巴奇，晚上好。】

【史蒂夫？】巴奇心虚的向后退了两步。

史蒂夫严肃的看着他，【我跟你说过什么。】

巴奇低下了头，【对不起…你说不要去这种派对…我知道错了，真的很可怕。不过你为什么也在这…】

史蒂夫把巴奇撞到墙上，凑近他的脸，【他们弄了你哪里。】

巴奇说，【什…什么？】

史蒂夫怒气冲冲的按住了巴奇的脑袋，【我说，他们弄了哪里，尾巴？腰？还是…】

巴奇偷偷捂住了侧颈，【没…没有啊…】

史蒂夫拉开他的手，【看来是脖子对吧。】

史蒂夫贴上他的侧颈，用牙齿轻轻的抵在那，说，【巴奇，你知道吗，你只能是我的。】

说完他咬了下去，像动物标记自己的雌性一样，咬破了巴奇的脖子。

巴奇惊恐的睁大了眼睛，被咬穿皮肤的感觉固然难受，但是他更在意的是史蒂夫的话，和…为什么史蒂夫能这样轻而易举的咬破他的皮肤。

泪珠渗出了巴奇的眼角，他不敢相信的说：【史蒂夫…史蒂夫…你是兽人吗…】

史蒂夫喃喃轻语：【我是。对不起巴奇，我不想让你觉得我是个没用的同类。】

史蒂夫以为自己假装一直是人类，巴奇就会特别对待他，当巴奇知道自己是个如此没用的同类，肯定就会离开他了。可是他不想巴奇离开，但是他又不能忍受巴奇这样被对待，他身体里的动物本能被激发，他红了眼睛，想把那三个男生撕碎。这种感觉让他兴奋又害怕。所以他拉着巴奇第一次逃跑了。

鲜血顺着他白皙的脖颈流下，体液里的因子快速的修复着细胞，巴奇指尖穿过史蒂夫金子般的柔软发丝，【没关系的，你不是没用的同类，你是我最喜欢的小狮子。】

他发现得太慢了，史蒂夫身体虚弱，不苟言笑，身体也没有任何特别的特征，唯一就是那两只锋利得可怕的利牙。不过也有极少数兽人在成年以后才会陆续出现兽人特征。可以想象一天起床发现自己嘭的出现两只耳朵的惊喜啦。

史蒂夫稍稍冷静过来了，小狮子的称号像甜蜜蜜的喷雾喷到他脸上，他放开了巴奇，【对不起…我咬伤了你。】

巴奇双手捧住了史蒂夫的脸蛋，【没关系没关系…瞧，你这个小吸血鬼真是诱人啊。】

史蒂夫的嘴角还沾着血丝，把本来白皙得病态的脸蛋在月光和鲜血的衬托之下就跟真的吸血鬼一样了。

史蒂夫看着巴奇蓝绿的眼睛，比月要透彻，比水要清明，他忍不住贴上了巴奇的唇，舔了舔。巴奇的舌调皮地钻进他的嘴巴里，轻轻舔过那两只尖牙，【如果我们早点接吻，我就能早点发现了。】

史蒂夫轻笑，含住了巴奇的舌。

【你是傻小鹿吗。】

不需要过多藻饰，两颗跳跃的心脏撞到一起，不约而同的心意相通让人心情愉悦。

End.

————————————————

没过几年，一天，史蒂夫发现自己的身后出现了一条尾巴。  
巴奇惊奇的在他身边转来转去，踮起脚尖揉了揉史蒂夫的发顶，是呀，他的小狮子长大了，比自己要高了，比自己要壮了。  
【我觉得好奇怪，这个尾巴到底是从哪里冒出来的啊。】史蒂夫把尾巴甩来甩去，巴奇蹦蹦跳跳的追着尾巴挠。【傻小鹿，你是小鹿不是小猫啊。】  
【你说，你会不会把我吃掉啊。你看我从理论上来说算是草食动物，你是肉食动物，那…】巴奇作思考状，顺势拉住了史蒂夫的尾巴晃着玩。  
史蒂夫作势向前一扑，巴奇被吓了一大跳，被扑倒在草坪上了【哇哦…救命！狮子要吃小鹿啦！哈哈哈…】  
史蒂夫趴在巴奇身上拱来拱去，舔过巴奇的脖子，脸蛋，耳朵…


End file.
